epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dr. So6/Russia vs USA - Epic Rap Battles of Nations
Hi everyone, my name is Dr. So6 and this is the first installement of the Epic Rap Battles of Nations blog posts serie. This is also my first attempt ever for a rap battle, so yeah, it may not be perfect but at least I tried and I had fun writing this :) This time, to world powers are battling, on the first hand: USA (also called 'Murica), the number one superpower, the land of democracy and freedom well know for its police violence and his high obesity rate against his rival : Russia, the not-number-one superpower, the not-so-democratic and not-so-free country well known for its vodka and his charismatic President, Vladimir Putin. I also want to give credit to Yobar for being a great advisor and a really cool guy ^^ I worked really hard on this battle, so I hope you enjoy ! Don't forget to leave your suggestions for the next battles in the comment section. The battle Instrumental used for the battle here (by BreathTaking beats) [Note : USA and Russia's lyrics are in normal text and E.U cameo is in italics]] The battle starts at 0:28 and ends at 2:38 Murica : USA is here, to drop bombs on Russia Ready to kick your ass with the power of Obama My G.Is hunt commies on and off my territory, You can’t match the flow of the american army ! Two hundred years of a great history, my people fought for freedom and liberty, Your revolution lead to the reign of terror, For thirty years, you were the bitch of a dictator ! I'm a superpower, I dominate the market, With McDonald's and Disney, I control the planet ! Now look at you, even your people buy my Iphone ! I handle your market like I handle the microphone ! It’s a bird ? A plane ? (no!) A-Bomb falling on Togliatti My rhymes are more radioactive than an Ukrainian city Remember this, Russia, Murica’s better than you : The world is on my side, with the NATO and the E.U ! Russia : (1:12) How dare you insult the magnificient Russia ! We've got enough power to kick bitches out of Crimea ! I'll make you sick, my rhymes are colder than my soil ! You're not better than me: you bomb countries to get some oil ! You think your people is superior ? Well, here is your error, My Russians are badasses : they resisted a meteor ! I'll whip your ass harder than I did to Ukraine And i'll make you my cyka like I did to this Chechen ! Murica : (1:33) My American presidents are among the greatest leaders in history What about your leaders ? Oh, what a tragedy ! You’ve got some fucked up leaders bro, Ivan was a psycho Catherine gave a ride to a poney, was she some kind of brony ? You’re ridiculous Russia: you always try to surpass me I’m a world power, I enlighten it with my liberty And the Olympics at Sochi, these were not even credible, But here is the truth my friend : I’m invincible. Soviet Union : (1:55) I’m stompin’ in this battle like a soldier on the Red Square Spittin’ disses so brutal, the bolsheviks never spare. We meet again USA, what is that ? Are you afraid ? You meet your old enemy, who just came back from the dead ! I’ll crush you, destroy you, you’ll fall like your Twin towers And I’ll punch you with the fist of the communist powers ! You’re a prick, you’re arrogant, everything in you is bullshit The proof is : the Statue of Liberty, you didn’t even build it ! You’re disgusting, you’re greedy, you were a slaver You even stole your lands, you are just an impostor ! While i’m bringing equality with my sickle and my hammer, There are children in Asia who make your shoes in a hangar ! Your politicians are dumbasses and your people is fat To spy me, you even spent millions in a dead cat ! And now USA, here is my conclusion : This battle was your biggest fail since the Bay of pigs invasion. Outro WHO WON ? WHO'S NEXT ? YOU DECIDE ! Other battles Category:Blog posts